Again? Or pain?
by Primarystuvs
Summary: I know title sucks, Antonio has about 5 weeks until the dance, but he is itching to invite Margo, will he ever race time and prove to Margo that he still loves her? (the start may not connect to the summary, but bare with me :D) and will Gru accept him as a family? Or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY I JUST HAVE TO WRITE THIS :C**

**So sorry for my TMNT story followers, my saved folders are with our computer, I am currently using my sister's laptop, so let's make a deal, when I am on my sister's laptop, I will make Despicable Me (2) fan fictions, but if in our computer, I will make TMNT, Deal? :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Despicable Me 2, I would make Antonio stay with Margo XC**

**Antonio's POV**

*cough* *cough*, "Oh dear, let's take your temperature again" my mother said putting the thermometer in my mouth, and placed an ice bag on my head, "I'll be back with your soup" she smiled, leaving the room,

I groaned lying down on my bed, my throat dry, and my forehead heating up, I was sick, because of Gru's stupid freeze ray, well this is just perfect, my father is in jail, my mother treating me like a baby, my classmates kept on avoiding me, and the worst news yet…

I lost Margo…

My phone buzzed telling that I have a new message; I quickly picked it up and frowned:

_To: Antonio_

_From: Margo_

_I gave you my heart, and what did you give me? A Trojan horse shaped like a heart! You are SO stupid! Dancing with a girl behind my back! Well here's news for your 'new' girlfriend, Always watch your boyfriend because he might throw a grenade at you while you are at a date!_

_Just leave me alone Antonio… I get it… you don't want me…_

I hit my head with my hand hard and heavily lied down on my pillow, how come I am so stupid? Why did I dance with that other girl in the first place? *sigh* maybe tomorrow will be a new day…

**The next day, Margo's POV**

I went down the hallway and looked for my locker, I turn left and bumped into someone, "S-sorry, my bad" a familiar voice was heard; I let out a heavy sigh and picked up my things, "M-Margo?" Antonio asked, "Thank you for saying that captain obvious" I said sarcastically gathering my papers, stood up, and went on my way, "W-wait!" he shouted, catching up to me,

I stopped, not looking back, waiting for an answer, "M-Margo, listen I-" he said stammering, I quickly covered his mouth with my finger and calmly said, "I already listened Antonio, and its fine, a lot of girls possess talents that I don't" I said smiling at him, he looked at me with concern and disbelief in his eyes,

Oh dear those eyes, makes me want to fall to the next long hole, that's probably why I fell in love with him in the first place,

He stared at me, knowing that wasn't coming from my heart, he grabbed my wrist, placed on his chest, his cheek was right next to mine, his deep sassy voice brushed through my ear, "Meet me at the rooftop at lunchtime, I want to show you something" he pulled away and smiled, I smiled back, playfully punching his arm, "Hey!" he pouted, I stick out my tongue and ran to my next class,

**Antonio's POV**

I smiled a bit seeing her in her normal state, rubbing my arm; I walked to my class,

**Lunch time still Antonio's POV**

I sat on top of the school's water tank waiting for Margo, looking at my watch I thought, 'Is she trolling me?' I looked down in dismay,

"Hey Antonio! Help me here!" I looked up and saw Margo hanging on the side of the building, her arm and leg barely pulling her up, I mentally laugh in my head and helped her, I pulled her from her left arm while she tried to push herself up, "Wait, on my signal, One… Two… Three!" I shouted, pulling her up with all my strength,

Soon enough, we were on top of each other, madly blushing, "Y-y-you okay Margo?" I nervously asked, "Mm-hmm" she nodded, avoiding my eyes, and hid her face, I laughed, "Do you really think my body can make a pillow?" I asked noticing her making herself comfortable, "It's not that, I just like hearing other people's heartbeat" she said closing her eyes, concentrating on hearing mine, "Oh yeah? My heart skips a beat when I see you" I laughed,

Then the atmosphere around us changed, my heart went as fast as it can, but despite all of this, Margo giggled, "What's so funny?" I asked, "You were actually right, your heart does skip a beat" she said giggling a bit, "Oh really?" I asked smirking, my hands went down to her stomach, and surprise her by tickling her,

**Margo's POV**

"S-stop!" I said restraining myself from laughing, "Make me!" he dared, I raised an eyebrow, my right arm went against his chest pushing him to the left, pinning him down the ground, "Nailed it!" I mockingly said, he looked like a tomato, I tilted my head in curiosity, he looked down at our legs, _poop_

I was on top of him, his legs were laid flat on the floor while mine went over it, I jumped up making me sitting right in front of him, he sat down breathing heavily, "Never really get that close with girls" he nervously said, "S-sorry" I said, his eyes widened, "What's wrong?" I asked, "Did I really hit you that hard?" he asked, "What do you mean?" I asked, a bit scared,

He stood up, knelt in front of me and held my face with both of his hands; his thumb rubbed my cheek, "Ow!" I hissed in pain, he looked at me with concern, and then his gaze went to the floor, "Sorry" he said, I smiled a bit, I held his chin up with a finger and lightly kissed him on the cheek, his face went crazy red, I gently placed my forehead against his,

**Antonio's POV**

Her brown eyes was exactly right in front of my devious ones, heat went to my cheeks, and her forehead against mine, "Thanks for caring Antonio, I really like that about you" (if that's really his personality then duh!) she said in a soft voice,

"But you still have to prove it" she said, making her face dead serious, "Deal" I happily said pushing my head further, "Ow!" she shouted, her eyes went daring through those thin glass, I giggled a bit, seeing her like this makes me want her more,

I closed my eyes and happily returned her kiss (on the cheek [duh])

**Woot! Woot! Oh dear the TMNT guys will hate me for this ;-;**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! Sorry it took so long :P**

**Disclaimer: Would never own Despicable Me :D, but I own Sapphire (OC)**

* * *

**Margo's POV**

_Is Antonio really going to show his affections for me again?_ I thought as I walk down the corridor full of lockers, _probably because he wanted to break my heart again, _I sighed, I opened my locker and stuffed in my unused books, "Science, Math and Biology kept in bag… And the others are in here to get later… Umm…" I muttered to myself, *sigh*

I closed my locker, and to my surprise, a familiar face showed up, "Hi Margo!" Sapphire greeted me with her usual smiling face,

Sapphire has long flowing hair up to her shoulder blades with right side bangs, her eyes can change color from black to blue, and she was currently wearing a deep sea blue dress up to her knees with black tight shorts under her skirt, she wore a cute black jacket whit light blue linings, she also wore blue flat pumps, a shining blue headband, and a black watch,

"Good morning Sapphire" I smiled back, ever since I got into this school, Sapphire was the only one who accepted me and started to show my talents to others, "You're worried about something, Am I right?" she smirked, her eyes went blue to black, I grinned back, zipped my back, and went to our next class,

As we went to class, Sapphire kept on staring at me, waiting for my answer, I laughed, "You know me so well" I said, she grinned, "It's about HIM right?" she said, I looked back at her, her eyes full of concern, her eyes went to the deepest blue, I sighed, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to the next class,

* * *

**Antonio's POV Lunch time**

I ate alone in the cafeteria miserably, I tried to ignore the fact that everyone was practically glaring at me, gossiping lies about me, "Hey Antonio" a blue dress wearing girl greeted, "This seat taken?" she asked sitting down, I looked away, "Sure Sapphire" she sat down,

"What did you do to Margo again?" she grinned,

I blushed furiously and looked at my best friend wide-eyed,

"S-she told you?"

"Of course not, but I can tell"

"I... I was… Um…" I muttered,

She looked at me, and a few seconds later, she smirked, "It's about the dance right?"

"…"

She giggled and stood up, "Don't worry, I'll help you, and besides…" she winked,

"I think you guys are cute" I blushed furiously, watching her leave the cafeteria,

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I left the cafeteria leaving Antonio blushing, _I guess I should make this time in this dimension worth it since I don't have much time here anymore, _I sighed, looking at my right hand, _already fading huh… Maybe I should train more, Oh well, time will come, _I smiled, skipping down the hallway.

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun**

**XDD**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys can you help me? Some ideas, up to what chapter, and what will happen in the dance, I'll just throw in my ideas and probably Sapphire :3**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Despicable Me 1 nor 2, but I own Sapphire (mine -)**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I happily walked down the road, hoping for a new day in school, I whistled a happy tune, whipped my hair time to time, and skipped a bit,

"That's a weird house" I muttered to myself, stopping in front of an old looking house, its roof was in a darker shade of gray, its curtains were velvet red, but its evil look was thrown away by the cute little pink playhouse on the right side of the lawn, "Whoa…" I stared at it long enough, as a woman walked out of the front door,

She has red colored hair, emerald eyes, and she was currently wearing a blue bathrobe and her red hair was neatly tied up in a bun (we all know who this is XD),

I quickly went behind a bush and watched her picking up the morning newspaper, suddenly, an oddly familiar voice shouted, "Lucy! The girls need help with their hair again!"

"How come you don't do it anymore?" she shouted back,

"Remember last time?"

The red headed woman smiled a bit and entered the dark looking house,

"Hey Antonio, are you spying on Margo?" a female voice from behind me asked, I quickly jumped and turned to see who it was, I sighed heavily, "Hey Sapphire, and no, no I'm not" I sternly said, "How come you're here?" I asked, "I came to pick up Margo, I should ask the same about you" she simply smirked and stood up, I blushed a bit by the thought of the reason by her smirk, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I shouted as she dusted off her jeans, she smiled and pointed to the entrance of the house,

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Margo said as she gave a quick peck on the cheek of her parents, she held the straps of her bag as she walked over to us, "Hi Sapphire! Hi Antonio!" she brightly smiled, Sapphire pulled me up and we went down the road to school,

* * *

**Sorry for the short story guys, I just need suggestions, some cute ones okay? Sapphire will just jump in :D**

**Sapphire: Thanks for reading this story this far guys! The author just needs help, remember, give a review :3**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's everybody reading my story? Is it good? **

**Nerdygirl1172, don't worry, things are just getting exciting :3 but thanks for reminding me :D **

**As for Eleanne, don't worry, Sapphire is 'something' but she is not close to a villain, that kind of offended me a bit, but don't worry, I don't really mind harsh reviews, they let me snap back to reality XD**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Dm 2 or Dm, but I own Sapphire (OC) and another girl :3**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

"Please don't ring yet, please don't ring yet…" I chanted as I ran down the hallway, my heels roughly screeched as I turned left or right, "Hey! Watch it!" A girl shouted as I bumped into her and fell down, "So-sorry" I nervously said, I heard a slight sigh and saw a hand stretching out to pull me up, I quickly accepted it and looked straight into her eyes, _Unbelievable, _"The name's Indigo" she smiled,

She has black long flowing hair a bit longer than where her shoulder blades are, her eyes are light blue that matches her snowflake shaped necklace, and she wore a light blue turtle neck shirt and white checkered shorts that's covered with the jacket wrapped around her waist, she's also wearing a light blue watch, light blue checkered shoes, and a scarf matching her shirt,

As she helped me stand up, I can't help but stare into her eyes, I got lost in it, "Um, Antonio?" I snapped back to reality, noticing her face WAAAAY close to mine, I jumped back, tripping on something, "baby butt!" a school bully teased, pointing at me, the whole hallway began laughing!

I lowered my head to let my bangs cover my face; _my father went to jail… And all I have is Margo and Sapphire… _

Streams of tears rolled down my cheeks, I don't mind, no one will notice anyway, "Hey!" **I spoke too soon…**

I looked up, seeing Indigo in front of me, hiding me from the bully, "Shut up! He has feeling too you know!" she shouted at him, "Ooooooooh, baby butt is letting a girl fight for him!" he swooned,

"Correction my dear Francis… It's _a group of girls_…"

"Who dares call me by my whole n-n-n-" he stuttered, only to see Sapphire, Topaz, and Ruby right behind him, "You do know the RG's rules right?" Sapphire said, tapping a finger on her chin lightly as Ruby and Topaz surrounded Francis, "Y-y-yes ma'am…" he said, his throat was dry by the looks of it,

"First, no man required…" Topaz said, stopping in her tracks (back right of Francis),

"Second, never mature… Unless it is necessary…" Ruby, stopping in her tracks (left back),

"And third… If a RG is being hurt physically or emotionally hurt…" Sapphire stopped, their eyes shining with anger,

"The whole group joins in…" she smirked, her eyes black,

"B-b-but Antonio is not an RG!" he exclaimed nervously,

"They're not talking about Antonio… They're talking about me…" Indigo smiled sweetly, I sat there in shock, "T-then prove it!" he dared, seeing a ray of hope, "Doesn't the groups emblem establish anything?" Indigo pointed to her necklace, didn't thought of that myself!

"This is the part where you, RUN AWAY!" Ruby threatened him, and as afraid as he was, he ran,

"You okay Antonio?" Sapphire asked, helping me up,

"W-wait a second, so Indigo is a RG?" I asked, still not believing them, they simply pointed to their necklaces, I face palmed,

"Aren't you late for class?" Topaz asked,

I quickly grabbed my bag and made a mad dash across the hallway,

* * *

**Indigo's POV**

"Why did you follow me?" Sapphire asked,

"You were fading weren't you?" I grabbed her arm,

Sapphire looked away, "I thought its Violet's job…"

"I pick up bits and pieces from her lecture too you know" I said, examining her arm, "Particles will show…" I muttered,

"I'm fine guys, I swear…" She said to us, retrieving her arm back, "… Besides, we have more to take care of…" She said, I sighed, "If you die on this dimension, you still can be revived right?" I asked, but was answered by a light chuckle, "If you can reason with my father…" she said, walking to her next class,

"That's the part where I hate the most" Ruby muttered from behind me,

"Having a father as twisted as him could be really, um…" Topaz said, trying to think positively,

"Please, don't remind me…" Ruby groaned, catching up to Sapphire (who was pretty far away), "Wait Ruby!" Topaz followed,

"Better do this, and better do it quick" I muttered, and went to my sisters,

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, I got a life too ya know! Hope you'll like Indigo!**

**Indigo: No they won't… you made me the hunk magnet!**

**Sapphire: Really? You changed 'chick' to 'hunk'?**

**Indigo: I have my ways *pouts***

**Ruby: *sigh* By the way, RG stands for Rainbow Gals, it sounds much cooler as an acronym**

**Topaz: STAY AWESOME! YOLO!**

**Indigo, Sapphire and Ruby: **_**Sounds weird when she says it -_-'**_


End file.
